My Obsession
by Darkinside17
Summary: Bill Kaulitz odia a Strify desde que este dijo que su look sólo era para llamar la atención.Strify finge odiar a Bill por cuestiones de grupo. ¿y si los obligan a dar conciertos juntos? BILL tokio hotel / STRIFY cinema bizarre ...
1. I came 2 party you came 2 party!

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última gira de Tokio hotel. Bill lo notaba, echaba de menos el escenario. Pero volver de esa forma le resultaba tan… triste.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó la última llamada que había realizado. Lo había llamado tres veces en media hora.

—David… lo he estado pensando… creo que no deberíamos hacerlo, no así.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Bill. En una hora llega la limusina a vuestro hotel.

—¿¿Porqué con ellos?? ¿No había más grupo? Preferiría salir tocando con LaFee o yo que sé, ellos no, David por favor…

Se escuchó un suspiró al otro lado de la línea. Bill aprovechó para ponerse los guantes, sabía que era inevitable, tendrían que ir a esa fiesta.

—Bill… ya está hecho, es bueno para vuestras carreras y es una forma de que entiendan lo diferentes que sois.

—Por dios, David, todos sabemos lo mucho que nos odian y lo mucho que los odiamos a ellos…

—Por eso mismo, vamos a desmentir eso, no me gustan las rivalidades y a la discográfica tampoco. Ambos estáis con la misma y ellos se han enterado, así que esta noche iréis a esa fiesta y disfrutareis la noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Bill colgó sin más y tiró su móvil encima de la cama.

—Mierda… ¡¡Dios!! ¿Por qué esto a mí?

Se tumbó y miró al techo.

—Felicidades Bill, vas a demostrar lo guay que es Tokio hotel tocando en la fiesta privada de Cinema Bizarre. Punto para vosotros…

Se levantó de nuevo hecho una furia y salió de la habitación cerrando de portazo.

En el pasillo se encontró a su hermano con Georg y Gustav.

—¿ha dado resultado?

Preguntó Tom con cara de preocupación. No le hizo falta escuchar la respuesta al ver la cara de Bill.

—Genial. —dijo Tom irónico y haciendo gesto de que todos lo siguieran. —Vamos… esto va a ser el peor viaje de mi vida… _Is the Highway to hell..._

En la limusina nadie quería hablar. Georg rompió el silencio incómodo.

—Bueno, tened en cuenta que nosotros vamos a hacer el homenaje… pero todo el mundo debe saber que es cosa de la discográfica.

Gustav y Tom asintieron. Bill en cambio parecía mucho más afectado de lo que todos creían.

—Georg, el problema es que nosotros llevamos más tiempo en esto que ellos. Es la presentación de su disco… Qué quieres que te diga, Strify no canta para nada bien, si no mira el video de eurovisión, es malísimo. —Dijo rencoroso.

Gustav intentó ayudar.

—Estaba enfermo, Bill. Deberíamos dejar de quejarnos, no es el fin del mundo por mucho que lo asemeje. Tocaremos allí. Quedaremos genial y nos iremos.

Tom interrumpió.

—Debemos quedarnos a la fiesta, debemos fingir que nos llevamos bien, que son nuestro amigos, no tenemos porqué estar cerca de ellos pero sí deberíamos quedarnos a festejar.

Todos asintieron, menos Bill, que de nuevo se quedó en su sitio sin decir nada.

Llegaron al lugar en el que se celebraba la fiesta privada. Era una fiesta realmente exclusiva, para gente VIP a pesar de ser grabada por los medios. Era un local grande parecido a una discoteca y estaba llena de gente. Uno de los controladores los guió hacia el backstage en el que se pudieron sentar y prepararse para la fiesta.

—Bien, chicos. Preparados para hundir vuestras careras.

Tom, Georg y Gustav susurraron por lo bajo "exagerado". Bill no lo veía así. No era para nada exagerado. Iba a tocar para Cinema Bizarre…

La fiesta era un total desmadre. La gente iba con caretas, disfraces algunos y la canción _"I came 2 party_" de Cinema Bizarre con Space Cowboy no dejaba de sonar.

—¿Quieres decirme que tiene que ver esa música—dijo Bill refiriéndose a la que sonaba fuera. —Con lo que nosotros hacemos?

Tom se molestó.

—Bill, ¿no te das cuenta de que a ninguno nos gusta estar aquí? ¿Crees que a Gustav le puede hacer gracia ser comparado con Shin? O que a Georg le pueda gusta que lo comparen a Kiro… por no hablar de mí y de Yu. Todos tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos con los del otro grupo pero si no dejas de lamentarte acabarás poniéndote nervioso y echaremos a perder esto.

Bill respiró hondo y asintió.

Instantes después los Cinema Bizarre entraban sonrientes en el backstage.

Shin, el batería, se disculpó.

—Perdón, nos hemos equivocado… chicos aquí está Tokio Hotel, ¿Cómo me habéis dicho que era aquí?

Yu, Kiro y Romeo entraron detrás del rubio, ya que estaban hablando y no se dieron cuenta.

—A nosotros nos han mandado aquí. —Dijo Kiro mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien.

—Bueno pues me parece que solo hay un backstage… para todos.

Anunció Strify llegando el último y sin darse cuenta de que los Tokio estaban ahí.

—Nos toca compartir con los chicos de Tokio Hotel… ¡perfecto! Va a ser una noche de lo más graciosa. —Dijo con ironía antes de verlos.

Cuando los vio allí sentados no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Llegáis pronto, chicos.

—Pero a tiempo para escuchar tu comentario. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes, vamos a tocar.

Strify negó.

—Aún no se puede hay mucha gante bailando mientras Space Cowboy pincha algunas canciones, después saldremos nosotros con él con "I came 2 party" y ya después salís vosotros.

Tom bufó.

—Voy a fumarme un cigarrillo, ¿quién se apunta?

Todos lo siguieron con tal de no presenciar pelea de cantantes. Strify en cambio se sentó en el tocador del backstage.

Tom salió fuera del recinto con Kiro que fue el único que realmente quería fumar.

—¿Crees que estarán vivos cuando regresemos?

Preguntó Kiro dándole una calada a su cigarro y pasándoselo a Tom.

—Pues no estoy muy seguro, mi hermano le tiene verdadero odio a Strify. Siempre que lo ve se pone frenético. Dice que no merece estar dónde está, que ha subido demasiado rápido.

Kiro sonrió.

—¿Sabes? La única rivalidad que existe es la de ellos. A mi todos me caéis bastante bien, aunque sois un poco cerrados. Quiero decir, Gustav y Georg nunca hablan con nosotros.

—Eso es porque no tienen confianza y porque Bill es un poco dramático. Les dice que sois el enemigo y eso, que Strify es su enemigo por decir en una entrevista eso de los estilos y con el asunto del parecido aún todo es más confuso.

Kiro se encogió de hombros y ambos negaron sin entender la rivalidad entre Strify y Bill. En menos de dos minutos Bill estaba fuera.

—Te robo a mi hermano un momento.

El de rastas le devolvió el cigarrillo a Kiro y se acercó a Bill para que el moreno le dijera algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede que vamos a tocar "Hollywood Whore" de Papa Roach…

Tom no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Así, de pronto… no sé ni qué canción es…

—Es la canción que más le pega a Strify. Se la voy a dedicar, si quiere guerra tendrá guerra. Ve escuchándola, tenemos menos de dos horas, avisaré a Georg y a Gustav, sé que a ellos no les costará mucho aprendérsela. Cuento contigo, Tomi. Tiene que salir bien, por favor.

Tom no supo qué decir… ¿Hollywood Whore? Eso no era ¿Puta de Hollywood?... era bastante excesivo. Habló con Gustav y Georg y ambon concluyeron en una sola cosa.

—Se le ha ido la cabeza… he escuchado esa canción. No tiene motivos para dedicársela a Strify.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros. No sabían qué debían hacer, si no ensayaban la canción, Bill era capaz de cantar a capella. Sin más preámbulos fueron en busca de un ordenador con internet para buscar alguna manera de escucharla.

Gustav y Georg ya la sabían de haberla escuchado. Los tres músicos de Tokio hotel leían la letra de la canción.

_The cameras are gone_

_And nobody screams_

_She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame_

_Her friends are all gone_

_She's goin' insane_

_She'll never survive without the money and fame_

_It's all going down the drain_

_Hollywood whore_

_Passed out on the floor_

_I'm sorry but the party's over_

Tom, Gustav y Georg se quedaron con la boca abierta…

—Se va a pasar mucho, y no hablemos de Strify… "I'm sorry but the party is over" es una provocación en toda regla si ellos van a tocar al principio "I came 2 party"…

Tom negó.

—No es sólo eso es… esta dedicándole esta canción a Strify. Nos va a hundir, va a llamar a uno de los anfitriones de la fiesta "puta hollywoodiense" no creo que salgamos de aquí a pie…

Bill en absoluto cambió de opinión, al contrario si cabe. Estaba muy emocionado con la idea. A pesar de que no fuese una canción suya se sentía tan bien de poder darle en las narices a Strify. Ese iba a ser el plan.

—¿David? Sí, soy Bill, todo va bien estamos en el backstage. Sí, estoy seguro de que va a ser un éxito. Vale, bueno pues dile que no es necesario, podemos estar aquí solos… no pasa nada no necesitamos que nos controléis. De acuerdo, hasta luego…

Escuchó a Strify entrar al backstage, parecía estar preocupado por algo y hablaba por teléfono muy rápido en alemán.

No quiso escuchar pero tenía que ver con su familia.

—Por favor, mamá… Tengo que ir… ¡NO! Es mi hermano, tengo que ir a verlo, no… no puedo dejarlo, por favor, déjame ir. ¡A la mierda el contrato y la fiesta! ¡pásame con él!

Espero unos segundos en silencio y se alegró al escuchar una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupado. Olvídate de motos y cosas así, no se te puede dejar solo… ¡No! He estado a punto de salir de la presentación por ir a verte. Sí, es muy importante, Tokio Hotel va a tocar aquí. ¡¡CALLATE!! No vuelvas a decir eso—dijo bastante molesto por las últimas palabras de su hermano menor—bueno, sea como sea cuídate y por favor no hagas el loco con la moto, ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, un beso hermanito. Te quiero… pásame de nuevo con mamá.

Bill se quedó escuchándolo todo detrás de una puerta.

—Mama, ya he hablado con Dan. Cuidaos mucho, ¿vale? En cuanto salga de aquí… mañana intentaré ir a veros si me dan permiso, ¿de acuerdo? Os quiero mucho… adiós.

Strify se miró al espejo un par de veces y puso cara de asco. Bill salió de allí por otra parte y encontró a Georg y Gustav en un salón con sus instrumentos.

—¿Qué tal va el ensayo?

Ambos asintieron con desgana.

—Va… supongo. ¿Por qué no podemos tocar "Monsoon" o "Don't Jump" o cualquiera que sea nuestra en vez de esta? Es una canción buena pero… de ahí a que la toquemos, nosé, no es apropiada para ahora…

Bill se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Strify quiere hundirnos… así que más vale que os deis prisa.

Bill llegó a un punto en el que no entendía por qué hacía eso. Él apenas había hablado con Strify, aún así necesitaba hacer eso. Era algo que necesitaba, ¿Por qué Strify tenía que llevar ese maquillaje? ¿Por qué tenía que acaparar sus fans? La mayoría de chicas a las que les gustaba Tokio Hotel también eran fans del grupo de Strify.


	2. My Obsession

El cantante de Cinema Bizarre se encerró en el backstage y se miró de nuevo al espejo.

—Menuda noche, esto va a ser lo peor de mi vida…

Shin lo escuchó, ya que estaba por allí con los cascos escuchando las canciones.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que sea malo… Estabas muy emocionado cuando dijeron que tocaríamos en la misma sala que los Tokio Hotel.

Strify asintió.

—Pero no sabía lo mucho que me odia Bill. Ni siquiera me mira, he intentado saludarlo, al menos tres veces y él me huye. Creo que no le caigo bien.

Kiro entró con Yu y Romeo.

—¿A quién no le caes bien?

Romeo cerró la puerta del backstage y Strify se aseguró de que ningún Tokio pudiera estar dentro de la habitación antes de hablar.

—A Bill Kaulitz… sé que me odia.

Kiro habló sabiendo lo que había dicho Tom.

—Espero que no te siente mal lo que voy a decirte. He hablado con Tom Kaulitz. Bill está molesto porque hay una rivalidad en ventas de nuestro grupo con el suyo y porque nuestro estilo, a pesar de ser diferente, es similar al de él, está sobretodo molesto contigo.

Strify bufó y escondió su rostro tras sus manos para luego solo tapar su nariz y su boca con ellas.

—¿Quieres decir que me odia sin conocerme? ¡Para que me he tomado las molestias de convencer a la discográfica de que teníamos que tocar con ellos! ¡a fin de cuentas a Bill Kaulitz le importa una mierda!

El batería, Shin, habló después de dejar su ipod y sus baquetas para prestar atención.

—Strify, a lo mejor deberías plantearte por qué haces todo esto. ¿Por qué querías que Tokio Hotel tocase con nosotros? No es del todo normal que pidas eso, sabiendo que es nuestra presentación y que a nivel de ventas, Tokio Hotel es casi un rival para nosotros.

Todos los miembros del grupo miraron con expectación al cantante que no respondió en seguida. Kiro apoyó a Shin.

—Tampoco entiendo porqué la canción "My Obsession" va delante justo de la actuación de Tokio Hotel.

Se creó un silencio incómodo. Todos los miembros del grupo miraban a Strify que jugaba con un tarrito de delineador de ojos. Segundos después contestó.

—Todos os lo imagináis ya…

Yu se sintió con la necesidad de explicar su teoría.

—Está obsesionado con Bill Kaulitz. En los comet del año pasado casi te levantas en medio de la ceremonia para hablar con ellos. Siempre hablamos de ellos y demasiado bien para lo mucho que ellos nos ignoran. Creo que por eso vas a dedicarle esa canción.

Strify levantó su mirada azul para ver a los miembros de su grupo.

—¿Y qué hago si me gusta alguien que me odia? Es que no lo puedo evitar, bueno, todos sabéis que soy bisexual. Pues él ni es gay ni es bi. No puedo evitar que me guste, es tan… no lo sé. Ni siquiera lo conozco más que de verlo en la televisión y lo poco que coincidimos, pero me encanta.

Kiro se acercó a Strify y le puso un brazo por encima del hombro.

—Él aún no te conoce, estoy seguro de que si lo hiciera le gustarías de igual manera.

—No… tengo que ser borde con él, porque él lo es conmigo. No puedo ser amable… se daría cuenta de que algo pasa. Y es lo menos que quiero. Todo seguirá como siempre. ¿De acuerdo? En media hora debemos salir a tocar.

Todos asintieron. Strify mucho más triste que los demás se quedó frente al espejo. Realmente era como una fan más, estaba enamorado de Bill sin haber hablado apenas con él. Pero no era tan sencillo, lo había visto en persona y se había quedado quieto, fingiendo que nada ocurría, además Bill jamás odiaría a ninguna fan, en cambio a él lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Sintió las lágrimas caer de sus ojos azules como el cielo de verano. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar con alguien y ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese chico. La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo vio delante de él por primera vez a escasos 100 metros en los Comet. ¿Para qué mentir? Ni siquiera le gustaba la música de Bill, pero sí su voz, sí su forma de moverse, su manera de gesticular y su sonrisa.

Era sencillamente lo que siempre había buscado. Estaba tan cerca de él y a la vez tan sumamente lejos. Era su mayor enemigo… Y no es que Bill lo ignorase, que sería bastante malo… sino que lo odiaba.

—_You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion… my confusion and confession, the one I want tonight… __You're my obsession…_

Kiro y Shin estaban escuchando a Strify cantar en bajito con la voz acongojada…

—_The question and conclusion, you are, you are, you are… __My fetish you are…_

Ambos escuchaban a Strify, podían sentir todo el dolor que albergaba el cantante, golpeaba todo lo que veía mientras cantaba a gritos la canción que jamás diría que era dedicada al Bill.

El camerino acabó desordenado, todo estaba ahora en el suelo. Las lágrimas inundaban el pálido rostro de Strify.

Durante la rabieta del chico Bill y Tom necesitaban entrar en el camerino a recoger algunas cosas… verlo de esa manera les sorprendió.

—¡wow! ¿ha habido un monzón?

Bill sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Tom y con la sonrisa en los labios miró a Strify. Le era imposible ocultar que había estado llorando, finas líneas de rímel manchaban su piel… el chico salió de allí sin decir nada y no lo volvieron a ver hasta que la fiesta empezó.

Quedaban 10 minutos para que los Cinema abrieran la fiesta con Space Cowboy.

Strify no aparecía por ningún lado…

—Saldremos nosotros, no podemos retrasar más el comienzo—dijo Kiro—¡Luminor! Busca a Strify.

El moreno de pelo largo, a pesar de no estar en el grupo, seguía siendo amigo de todos los músicos. Hizo caso a Kiro y buscó a Strify por todos lados después de desearles suerte…

La canción tuvo que ser puesta en CD a pesar de que aparecieran todos los músicos junto con Space Cowboy.

Fingieron que todo iba bien y Space cantó su parte en directo. Todos notaban que Strify faltaba.

El cantante estaba encerrado en uno de los inodoros de la fiesta escuchando la música y su voz sonar grabada. No podía evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por su rostro. Tenía todo menos lo que quería.

Se escuchaban los gritos de los presentes apoyando el comienzo de la fiesta y él estaba donde quería estar, muy lejos de Bill.

Tom entró en el aseo y vio a Luminor… ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No estaba fuera del grupo?

—Strify, no puedes quedarte ahí toda la noche, todo el mundo está preguntando dónde diablos estás.

—No pienso salir. ¿Sabes qué? Bill Kaulitz me odia… he hecho todo esto para poder hablar con él que al menos seamos amigos y… él me odia…

Luminor negó.

—Dudo que lo haga, Strify. Eres muy dulce con todo el mundo, es imposible que te odie.

Tom escuchó todo, escuchaba la voz quebrada de Strify por lo mal que debía sentirse y a Luminor intentando consolarlo.

—He escuchado a Kiro decir algo de que van a dedicar una canción.

—¿Sabes cual, Luminor? Una en la que acaba llamándome Puta Hollywoodiense. Me he enterado. Y ¿sabes lo peor? Que aún así me gustaría caerle bien, me gustaría poder ser su amigo si no quiere nada más. Prefiero que me insulte a que no venga, así que no es tan malo.

—¿Vas a dejar que el niñato ese te insulte?

—Si le hace feliz… Puede hacerlo.

Luminor abrió la puerta del baño de Strify para poder mirarlo.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. Vales mucho como para que dejes que ese chiquillo te martirice de esa manera. ¿Vas dejar que te insulte como quiera?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero discutir con él, si él quiere tocar esa canción, que haga lo que quiera. No pienso decirle que me duele porque estoy enamorado de él. No pienso decirle que lo estoy pro que solo se reiría de mí.

Tom salió de allí corriendo en busca de Gustav y Georg y por suerte los encontró cerca del escenario en el que Cinema Bizarre y Space Cowboy hacían una versión extendida y sin Strify de la canción de apertura de la fiesta.

Los llevó hacia un lugar donde poder hablar con ellos y les comunicó los nuevos planes.

—Bien chicos, cambio de planes, nos vamos a pasar por el forro lo que ha dicho Bill, ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a tocar "Monsoon" es la que creo que va mejor…

—¿No iba a ser "Don't jump"? —Preguntó Georg extrañado.

Tom buscó una excusa y le vino como caída del cielo.

—No, del techo sale pintura al final de la fiesta como en el video de Cinema de la canción "I came 2 party" así que podrán poner agua antes de poner la pintura y quedará mucho mejor que tocar "Don't Jump".

Georg y Gustav asintieron convencidos. Bill no tenía que saber nada, se sabía la letra de sobra cuando se diese cuenta de que el comienzo era de Monsoon no tendría más remedio que adaptarse a la canción. Luego hablarían seriamente de todo si Bill se enfadaba por algo así. No podría quejarse a David porque el cambio de canción no lo permitiría a una que no fuese una propia y el argumento del agua a David le encantaría.

Luminor y Strify salieron del aseo para llevar al cantante a retocarse el maquillaje y quitar el rímel corrido de sus mejillas.

Bill que salía para juntarse con su grupo preguntó.

—¿Qué le pasa a Strify? Está un poco raro.

—No tengo ni idea.

Bill se encogió de hombros y contestó.

—Creo que es por algo de su familia, lo he escuchado hablar por teléfono.

Tom tuvo que asentir y en cuanto bajaron los Cinema del escenario habló con Kiro.

—¿Qué pasa, Tom?

—Cambio de planes, dile a Strify que Bill no va a cantar la canción de Papa Roach, que piensa cantar Monsoon. Que si lo ha ofendido lo siente mucho…

Kiro asintió y fue a contárselo a Strify tan rápido como pudo. El Chico estaba hecho trizas, pero aún asi lo escuchó.

—¿De verdad te ha dicho eso?

—Sí, dice Tom que en ningún momento ha querido ofenderte, que lo siente mucho y que por eso cantará Monsoon, que espera que te guste.

Strify se sonrojó un poco y limpio sus lágrimas.

La fiesta continuó como si nada hasta llegar a la nueva canción de Cinema Bizarre. "My Obsession" detrás de la cual, Tokio Hotel, interpretaría Monsoon a pesar de que Bill siguiera pensando que tocarían "Hollywood Whore".

El menor de los gemelos se puso en la primera fila con todo el grupo a ver el debut en directo de la canción.

Se sorprendió al ver salir a Strify bajó la potente luz de los focos. ¿Desde cuanto tenía los ojos azules? ¡Nunca se había fijado!

El flequillo platinado de Strify brillaba con los focos, al igual que sus rojos labios se veían exageradamente bonitos con su pendiente y el micro cerca de ellos.

La canción era una balada que Bill admiró, fijándose en la letra y en la música, en Strify y en el sentimiento que ponía al cantar la canción, en sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos cuando cantaba, en el estribillo en el cual todo el público se movía menos él.

Durante el segundo estribillo y antes de que la música se volviese más intensa, Strify de nuevo tenía los ojos brillantes por la lagrimas. Bill no podía evitar mirar la escena y hacer un playback silencioso a dúo con Strify antes de que este se retirase corriendo del escenario al acabar la canción con las lágrimas derramándose de sus orbes azules.

Bill no tuvo tiempo de reacción puesto que debían subir cuanto antes al escenario. No podía tocar una canción ofensiva para Strify, después de cómo se había sentido al escuchar la voz de Strify mientras lo miraba… lo había estado mirando casi toda la canción y se había marchado casi llorando. ¿Qué debía pasarle? Realmente había sido una de sus canciones favoritas de Cinema Bizarre… ¿¡Desde cuando le gustaba a él Cinema!?...

Strify le había parecido tan frágil en el escenario… había sentido tantas ganas de abrazarlo… ¿¡Porqué!? No entendía nada. A él no le gustaban los chicos… lo había desmentido unas quinientas mil veces, ¡ODIABA A STRIFY! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Claro que no le gustaban los chicos… y Strify mucho menos.

—Tom… no vamos a tocar la de Papa Roach. Ni de broma, tocaremos alguna nuestra.

—¿Monsoon? —Sugirió con disimulo su hermano gemelo.

—No… quiero cantar "1000 meere"

—Pero… ¿y el agua?... iban a tirar agua y…

—¿En el océano hay agua no? Quiero… Necesito tocar "1000 meere".

—Me explicarás luego porqué…

Bill asintió subiendo el primero al escenario y detrás de él Tom, Georg y Gustav.

Tocaron 1000 meere y los Cinema salieron del backstage para mirar la actuación en primera fila como habían hecho los Tokio.

Todos animaban y saltaban desde su sitio con los brazos en alto, Strify no aparecía.

De nuevo uno de los del grupo fue a buscarlo y a llevarlo para que escuchara la canción, había escogido la versión en alemán por lo cercana que le podría resultar a Strify que fuera en su propio idioma.

—Lass dich zu mir treiben… Ich lass mich zu dir treiben…

Strify llegó a escuchar esa frase y no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que estaba al ver a Bill alzar una mano buscando alcanzar algo que parecía lejos. "Déjate llevar hacia mi… yo me dejaré llevar hacia ti"… envidiaba a la destinataria de tal verso. Era realmente precioso. ¿Por qué no podía ser así con él? Sabía que Bill era muy dulce y gracioso, simpático… ¿Por qué no con él? No le había hecho nada.

La fiesta acabó entre agua, pintura y gente saltando. Strify ni se mojó, ni se machó y mucho menos saltó.

El regreso al hotel fue muy incómodo. Kiro, Shin, Yu y Romeo iban empapados en pintura de colores y totalmente despeinados. Él en cambio iba totalmente arreglado y con los ojos rojos. Realmente invitar a Tokio Hotel fue mala idea.

La sorpresa al llegar fue mayúscula.

—¡¡No fastidies!!

Los dos grupos menos los cantantes se echaron a reír. Bill si iba cubierto de pintura… Strify no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy mono con la cara de colores y el pelo rojo de la pintura.

Era demasiado tarde, por lo que la opción de cambiarse y salir de nuevo no podía ser considerada, a pesar de ello se despidieron cordialmente y cada uno fue a su cuarto.


End file.
